Hidden Darkness
by Tsuki-angel
Summary: With a flash of green light and a softer shade of peach, a baby girl is dropped off at the Malfoy Manor along with a voice of instructions...the voice of Voldermort.


**Disclaimer  
**no, i don't own harry potter but Antares is _mine_. back off. i COPYRIGHT this stuff. just like how Jk rowling copyrighted harry potter and i don't own it.

* * *

Luscius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa were sitting on the 3rd story balcony of their mansion with their year old son, Draco, enjoying the darkness of the night.

A blinding green light mingled with a softer shade of peach flashed and there, in front of them was a small bundle of blankets. A spine chilling voice resounded in the air and shook their very souls. The voice of Lord Voldermort echoed around the Malfoy manor. Luscius stood up immediately and bowed low to the ground. Narcissa fell to her knees, still holding the young Malfoy heir.

"Yes my lord, how may I be of service…?" Lord Voldermort's ice-cold voice responded. The lord and the servant conversed about the bundle of blankets at Narcissa's feet.

Another flash of light, and Lord Voldermort's presence was gone.

Narcissa picked up the bundle and opened it up…

And was looked at by a pair of large green eyes.

* * *

I had waited through sweat and blood(seriously, father was more of a slave driver than a parent) just to get the chance to finally got to school after 11 years with Draco.

But no.

My father made me wait another 3 years and stopped me from ever going with my brother to Hogwarts.

God, that ticked me off…for 3 years I've held a grudge…3 years of watching my brother come home with stories of his time at Hogwarts, exciting stories of Quidditch matches with Gryffindor, stories of his arch-enemyHarry Potter.

But what made me really angry, was that every year, after Draco would return, his heart would get colder, and he would get farther and farther away from me. He wouldn't even talk to me under that filtering light of the old oak that was in the backyard like he used to.

I remember,

He used to want to stay inside with his toys while I would want to venture outside seeking adventures. I used to beg and plead for my twin to come with me until I would pretend to cry and Draco's heart would melt and he would give in….but….

Not anymore…..

He spends all this time making potions and being spoiled by father that he has no time for me….

I could feel it….

As twins we used to be One…One heart…One mind…now, I feel a pain in my chest every time he rejects me and pushes me out of his room in anger…

A hole in my heart …

My sorrow fueled me to be stronger, be a better witch then what Hogwarts would never provide for my brother…

Each night, I would go outside under the moonlight and train reading from old tomes and sacred scrolls of spells and enchantments never taught at that school.

* * *

At the end of 4th year, Draco came home as usual, and was ranting on and on about his grudge against Potter and about how Potter had won the Triwizard Tournament….I was soo sick of it all, I just whacked him upside the head.

"Will you just SHUT UP! God Draco, no one CARES!" he looked quite shocked, then his face contorted in disgust and anger.

"You DARE hit me?" he stepped threateningly towards me.

I flinched not. "Yeah, so? It got you to shut up didn't it?"

He growled and pulled out his wand, "Why you…"

Our mother, Narcissa, came out from inside the lounge and observed the scene. "Draco! Put that away…now Draco."

Draco shot a look at mother from behind his blonde bangs and moved to put away his wand.

"Wait just a minute Draco." Father walked out from the same room mother was in and stood beside her. My mother looked quizzically at her husband, then stood back to see what he was going to do next.

"Why don't we take this outside? Come along Draco. Antares…"

* * *

The rain that was kept in by dark clouds came pouring over us. The grass squelched under our feet as we trudged to the dueling arena, father in the lead and mother following with an umbrella.

I looked over at Draco. The darkness of the night and the veil of rain covering him hid his face. Thunder rumbled and we still walked on. Lightning scorched the ground beside me and sent a shock of electricity under my feet.

The squelching stopped. We were in the arena. Mother went to go sit in the stands and father waited for us in the central circle.

Draco and I walked over to him.

"You both have some knowledge on dueling, do you not?" father asked, his voice, emotionless. Draco gave a curt nod and I replied a respectful "yes". Father nodded and walked off, leaving unsaid words in our mind. He obviously wanted us to fight out our problems. What kind of father would do that kind of thing?

Lucius Malfoy, our emotionless father. He would.

I walked up to my brother and drew my wand, holding it vertical in-front of my face.

Draco smirked. "Ready to lose Antares?"

I kept my face straight.

"You wish."

I caught him glaring and gritting his teeth at the remark-it was the same thing Harry Potter said in their 2nd year. We both pivoted around and took ten paces forward. I stood at the tenth pace and whirled around wand at the ready. Draco did the same simultaneously.

Draco went first. He cast a stunning spell. I sidestepped it.

That's all I remember. Or, maybe a bit more…yes…there was a flash of bright green light…. that's all….

Next thing I know, Draco is lying on his side facing away from us out of the arena.

I was still standing. Father walked over to me, his expression unreadable. It was something like a mix of congratulations and mild surprise. But, I saw something flicker in his eyes…

That was the day my father finally accepted me as a passable witch worthy of carrying the Malfoy name.

Or maybe it was something else that convinced him….

Someone else…..

* * *

just thought of this idea out of nowhere...w/e...


End file.
